Field of the Invention
The present application relates to selective deposition of two materials on two different surfaces of a substrate. In particular, a first material is selectively deposited on a first surface of a substrate relative to a second surface and a second material is selectively deposited on the second surface of the substrate relative to the first surface.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are currently manufactured by an elaborate process in which various layers of materials are sequentially constructed in a predetermined arrangement on a semiconductor substrate.
The predetermined arrangement of materials on a semiconductor substrate is often accomplished by deposition of a material over the entire substrate surface, followed by removal of the material from predetermined areas of the substrate, such as by deposition of a mask layer and subsequent selective etching process.
In certain cases, the number of steps involved in manufacturing an integrated surface on a substrate may be reduced by utilizing a dual selective deposition process, wherein a first material is selectively deposited on a first surface of a substrate relative to a second surface and a second material is selectively deposited on the second surface of the substrate relative to the first, without the need, or with reduced need for subsequent processing. Methods are disclosed herein for dual selective deposition of a first material on a first surface of a substrate relative to a second surface and a second material on the second surface relative to the first surface.